Needed Release
by PrideTheSuccubus
Summary: The mating season of demons has reappear once again for another year. A few demons are ready with a panther to go through it together, but what happens those that are not so lucky to have a mate?


It was that time of year, demon mating season. In their world or on another, all demons felt the urges that came. Most were lucky; they had someone to suppress their urges. But not all demons were lucky, especially the most evil demon to have ever threatened Hidden Kingdom.

This was quite strange for the powerful demon to let the season get to him. It's not like he would need to breed for a heir for himself. The urges felt more powerful this year than they had last year. It was strange, he was usually able to keep himself contained through the mating season. But now it felt like the years of build up wanted release; badly.

The demon makes a low groan like moan as he slightly glances down. He felt disgust with himself for letting the period of breeding to get this bad of effect on his body. His member was somewhat erect, but the fact that it revealed itself is what disgusted Twin Masters even more. He was not proud of this. The demon snarled loudly, thankfully that he didn't need to summon that failure High Roller for the time being.

There has to be a way to avoid this. The demon kept the ideas rolling in his head, hoping to come up with a solution. But his thoughts were soon becoming the same, with one thing in common. He hates to admit this. But it seemed like it was the only thing to do.

His hand raised up to his member, then he firmly grasped it. Twin Masters let out a deep groan. With a glance, he slowly stroke himself. His member erected more from the sudden affection. It seemed to have grown the last time he remembered as well. The demon of chaos hates to admit this, but this felt quite enjoyable. He frowned at the sudden new feeling. No, he shouldn't be liking this. But yet, some deep primal urge insisted him to continue.

Wanting to get this over with he strokes himself roughly, making him hiss. His body was liking his rough strokes, keeping him filled with hormones which would not make him stop. His mind was running through many thoughts, each one be like how to please himself more or trying to at least stop him. Sadly, the one that was making he want more was winning.

Twin Masters went from stroking, to a firm grasp. He started to put more energy into it. His was getting very satisfied from the sudden affectivent touches. The demon took notice that he was actually glowing more bright and his powers was making him more colder/hotter.

In fact, parts of his surroundings were being effected. This stoney throne was being partially frozen on one side, and melted on the other. Twin Masters couldn't help but smirk to this strange fact about himself.

He rubbed himself harder, the feeling intensifying. His pleasure was quickly raising inside of him. The demon bares his teeth so his tongue could lick them. He felt a strange new pressure beginning to build up. This feeling was alien to him. So his groans were getting louder as his body was trembling from the overwhelming of pleasure.

The energy he was releasing was rising to greater and greater levels. It was like a blazing heat wave and a deadly snowstorm were colliding into the same room, fighting for dominance. He felt something rise within him, some that was soon building and moving through his body. Twin Masters raised another one of his hands to join in the pleasuring.

The pressure of pleasure was building greatly. The heat and cold was raising more and more. Letting out a smoke of smoke and mist from his breathe, he learns himself back as he archers out as his hips jerked forward. He felt it. That feeling all get when at the pinnacle of pleasure. he let out a roar-like moan as he came.

His whole body was trembling uncontrollable as his mind was blanking out. As his sperm hits the ground, it bubbled like sizzling lava and was melting like snow. Being kept in all these years made a massive release. Some hit the ceiling of his cave as most hit the skull-lined walls. Flowing out of their carved mouths as if too much to hold. Twin Masters was grateful that he could seal the entrance whenever he wished, otherwise some would be leaking out to the outside world.

While he lied there on his thorn, it gave him sometime to think about the mating season of demons. A smirk appeared on his face, maybe he can a few female that got a bit unlucky this year. He stood up, his legs shaking still. He raising his hand, commanding the ground. His spilled seed was emptied through the newly formed cracks in the ground before disappearing.

Turning his head to the main door, he floats up. "Now then.." He spoke softly as he was a still shaky. Twin Masters smiled. "Perhaps I have been ignoring a good opportunity. I still feel the urge to mate. And I would hate to see all of this seed go to waste. It is time to 'bestow' a gift to a female."

With a toothy smile he floats out of his cave to begin his season.

A collab story with me and my boyfriend over on furaffinity. Now the idea for the demon mating season was made while me and him rp. So it's only a headcanon for Hero: 108. Also, I'm very pleased of how this picture came out. If you wish to see the full picture, it's on my furanfffinity account, which is Miss-Mittens.


End file.
